Rainbow
by septasonicxx
Summary: Sephiroth finds a Rainbow Robe/Dress in the bag of a dead Wutai soldier. He then manages to convince Genesis to wear it and gets a photo. #18 of the 100 theme challenge.


Sephiroth walked amongst the slain Wutai soldiers, his eyes scanning them for anything that might prove to be useful that he could take back with him when he left. Genesis was back at the camp already, probably trying to get blood off his coat – a pointless task seeing as his coat was red anyway – but Sephiroth didn't mind. Sephiroth had actually volunteered to stay behind and look for anything they could scavenge.

Pausing and stooping down to pick up one of the dead soldier's bag, he opened it and pushed the contents around to see everything that was inside. Once he was satisfied that it was boring, he dropped it and continued on.

Although the task could be tedious, Sephiroth actually found it relaxing at times. When he wanted to clear his mind from a battle, he would usually offer to search through the remains just like he was doing now. He could allow his mind to wander as his eyes and hands did something familiar to them.

Seeing another bag, he picked it up and again pushed the contents around. This one contained a heal materia and he pocketed it, discarding the bag again.

It wasn't very often at all that he ever found something very interesting, but that day was certainly a very different day. Normally only one SOLDIER would be sent to a battle like this, but Genesis had been sent along as well this time.

So when Sephiroth picked up another bag and pulled out a rather large and peculiar looking object, he couldn't help but laugh to himself. He could imagine Genesis' face already when he showed the other man. Unimpressed would be an understatement. That was why Sephiroth kept the object with him and still had it when he finally returned to camp.

Genesis emerged from a tent and waved a hand in greeting to his friend, eager to see what had been found today. Sephiroth appeared to be holding a lot which meant there had to be at least one thing would interest Genesis, surely.

"I knew you'd want to see," Sephiroth said with a slight smirk, shifting the objects in his arms. "Wait a moment as I put this stuff down. There's one thing I'll bring back to show you – you'll love it."

Genesis watched warily as Sephiroth went inside the tent to deposit most of the items before coming back out with a strangely shaped, _rainbow_ object. Genesis then raised an eyebrow, hoping this wasn't some joke.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What it _is_," Sephiroth said. "Is perfect for you."

Sephiroth then gripped part of the object and let the rest fall down so that it was much easier to tell what it was. Genesis' eyes widened in shock as he saw it was a dress. A rainbow coloured dress.

"That's supposed to be interesting?" Genesis asked sceptically.

"I never said interesting. I said perfect for you." Sephiroth reminded him.

"Well it's definitely _not_ perfect for me. In case you didn't know, I don't wear dresses. Ever." Genesis said stubbornly.

"That's a shame," Sephiroth sighed, beginning to roll the dress up again. "I thought you'd realise it was armour as well."

"As if. That is _not_ armour." Genesis said with a shake of his head.

"It is, actually. Haven't you ever heard of it? The Rainbow Robe is said to have come from a different world entirely and is very effective at protecting whoever wears it. Said to have belonged to a _Goddess_ by the name of Rydia. Apparently it also increases intelligence." Sephiroth turned and began walking away.

"You're bluffing." Genesis snapped angrily at his back.

"No I'm not. You can try it on, if you'd like." Sephiroth turned halfway round again and raised an eyebrow, holding the dress out as an offer.

"I don't want to wear a dress." Genesis folded his arms.

"Then don't. I didn't think you'd want to, anyway. You're not brave enough to be seen in something like this amongst other people." Sephiroth shrugged.

"Yes I am! I just don't think you're telling the truth!" Genesis replied heatedly, getting more and more fired up for no rational reason at all.

"There is one way you can find out." Sephiroth said with a slight sigh. Genesis glared at him for a while, anger almost bursting out of his eyes. Then, the red-head stormed forward and snatched the object from Sephiroth's hands, disappearing inside the tent.

Sephiroth smirked and pulled out his PHS, holding it inconspicuously at his side as he navigated his way to the camera option on it. He waited patiently for a few moments before walking over to the tent and calling to Genesis without entering.

"Are you done, yet?"

"I knew you were lying! I don't feel any different at all." Genesis replied angrily. With a smirk, Sephiroth walked inside the tent and had to fight not to burst out laughing at the sight he saw. Genesis stood there in the dress, a glare and a blush on his face as he looked up and saw his friend in the doorway.

"I told you it would be perfect for you." Sephiroth said, bringing his free hand up to cover his mouth as he used his other hand to take a picture of Genesis. Hopefully the other SOLDIER wouldn't realise until it was too late.

"Get out. I'm changing back again." Genesis said.

"Don't you even want to test it to see if it really does work? I can fight you." Sephiroth suggested with a slight shrug of his shoulder, still trying to hold his laughs back so that he didn't offend him.

"Sephiroth, tell me once and for all," Genesis growled angrily. "Does it work or not?"

Sephiroth finally burst out laughing and felt tears of laughter pricking his eyes. He felt horrible, but it was also very satisfying to see that he had succeeded in fooling his friend yet again.

"No, it's not real. I checked it over and it's only a copy of the original. It has no magic in it." Sephiroth managed to say after a while. Genesis appeared to be getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"I will get you back for this, Sephiroth." he promised in a low, threatening voice.

"Come and get me, then." The General smirked again and stepped out of the tent, knowing very well that Genesis would not follow and instead seize the opportunity to get out of the dress while he was alone.

"Stay outside!" Genesis yelled.

"Don't worry, I will." Sephiroth replied, holding his PHS up to his face and searching through his contacts until he found Angeal. "I'm just sending a picture to Angeal."

Genesis grunted in reply and was silent for a moment as he continued getting changed, but then he suddenly let out a cry of rage and Sephiroth heard him run halfway to the door of the tent before halting again.

"Don't you dare!" the red-head yelled.

"Too late." Sephiroth chuckled as he hit send.

"I'm going to murder you!" Genesis threatened loudly. Sephiroth shook his head as he laughed, put his PHS away, and walked off.

A few minutes later he received a text message.

_Sent it to Zack, Lazard, Reno and a few others. I'm sure they'll spread it even further. I'm amazed, Seph. Really. Not that you got him to wear a dress, but that you were still alive to send that picture to me. Hopefully I'll see you back here in one piece._

Sephiroth laughed aloud as he put his PHS back in his pocket and casually rested a hand on the hilt of his sword. It wouldn't be long now until...

The sound of a the tent flap being opened reached Sephiroth's ears and he began easing his sword out of his belt. He could hear the rapid footsteps approaching and at exactly the right moment turned to meet Genesis' own sword.

In a few hours time Genesis would be returning to ShinRa with a doubly wounded ego.

The picture of him wearing a rainbow dress would have circulated 100 people, including a few infantrymen.

Sephiroth would also be returning to ShinRa. He would be smug and pleased with himself.

Two days later, Genesis would get Sephiroth back.

*

The Rainbow Robe is from Final Fantasy IV and V. Rydia is from FF IV and, as far as I know, is not a Goddess. Sephiroth only said that to get Genesis' attention.


End file.
